


Lost in the Woods (SPN) - Art

by cybel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Prompt Art, SPN Art, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photoshop composite with Sam in the foreground and a misty Dean leaning on the Impala in the background</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Woods (SPN) - Art

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the SPN ReverseBang 2010 and claimed by [germanjj](http://germanjj.livejournal.com/69679.html).
> 
> Though the art is rated G, be aware that the story is rated NC-17 and is Sam/Dean.

  
Click on the thumbnails below for larger images:

Prompt Art:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/g2e0zhndl/)

Story Banner:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/qb6i5bbfd/)  


  



End file.
